


There's Light Even In The Darkest Places

by ziamagic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson - side pairing, M/M, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamagic/pseuds/ziamagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve been together for a long time now. They’re strong and sweet, full of passion and trust. But then one statement can ruin everything. Everything that they had. From meeting each other in the hallways of school until what they are now.</p><p>or one where</p><p>Liam is a popular boy, Zayn is a smart ass lad, Harry is always there for Liam, Louis likes to joke around and Niall is just always hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this would probably suck I don’t know. The grammar might be wrong because English is my second language sorry ‘bout that. I don’t have proper knowledge about London so idk if Woodside High School is near Westfield London. But both are real places. Anyway, this is my first work here please be nice :) x

They’ve been together for a long time now. They’re strong and sweet, full of passion and trust. But then one statement can ruin everything. Everything that they had. From meeting each other in the hallways of school until what they are now.

 

***

His name is Liam Payne. He’s 17 years old who’s currently studying at Woodside High School. He originally lived in a small village at the streets of Brighton, but after his father told him to go to Woodside he moved in at a small flat near Woodside with his best mate, Harry. Liam’s a tall boy about 5’9 ft. tall. He’s also fit and is blessed with 6-pack abs. This is because in his whole life his dad always wanted him to become stronger so he played sports every after school day he has.

Despite of him being all strong and tough he himself knows that he’s attracted to both men and women. He didn’t choose to be bisexual. He discovered it when he was 14 years old when he and people from his class were playing ‘Never Have I Ever’.

_“Never have I ever kissed someone in the same sex” someone said. Everyone in the group took a shot except for Liam._

_“Wait so you’re telling me you haven’t?” another boy says._

_“Isn’t that the point of not drinki –“ he didn’t get to finish his sentence because a pair of lips attacked his._

_It wasn’t a girl. It was a boy, John. The kiss didn’t just ended with a peck when John parted his lips. Liam then battled for dominance against the other boy. When they pulled apart everyone around them were cheering and some girls were in shock._

_“You’re a good kisser” John winked at him._

That’s what happened. He realized that he was attracted to boys too. That first kiss he had with another boy was and will never be forgotten.

Liam is also responsible. He always maintains his grades A’s or B’s except for English that he just can’t understand. He wants to take Fire Science at a good university near London because since he was a kid he always wanted to be a fireman. On the other hand, he’s also fond of singing and he also knows how to play a bit of piano because his older sister once taught him to play it for a family event. He also wanted to be part of a band or any singing event just to show anyone his talent. However, he has a long way to go before he achieves these dreams. As for now, he’s just only the Football Captain for the football team in Woodside. But he’s popular.

 

***

Not so far from where Liam lives exists a boy who also goes to Woodside High School. He’s a year older that Liam which makes him 18 but he’s in the same year as him. He came from Bristol and never left it until now. His name is Zayn Malik. Let me tell you something about Zayn, he’s not the same as Liam. His body isn’t built up, though he is toned. He’s only 5’7 tall but still considered as tall. He’s an artist, a good one. He used to sketch random things when he was still in middle school. He would always go to the park with his sketchbook and a charcoal in hand. Some of his works has been considered as one of the best work in his former school, Ashton Park School at Bristol, obviously. He didn’t pursue being an artist though but he doesn’t regret this because he still has free time to draw.

He also loves music. He tried joining an open mic at one event at Ashton and the headmaster offered him free singing lessons every Friday but unfortunately he has a hectic schedule every Friday so he turned it down. He’s planning to get an English degree because he always wanted to be an English teacher one day. Not because he’s good at it but because he enjoys it.

Another thing about Zayn is that he’s bisexual or gay he doesn’t know. He doesn’t want to label himself because why can’t people just be who they are without getting called ‘straight’ or ‘homosexual’ right? But like Liam, he didn’t choose to be like this. All he knows is that he finds men and women attractive and nice. For now, he’s a nothing at Woodside. But some students find him intimidating because of the way he looks. He smokes as well which he knows is bad for him but since he started doing it, there’s no way to stop, well there is but he just doesn’t try.

Despite of all their differences and flaws, destiny has somehow found it’s way between the two of them.

 

***

The first time Liam met Zayn was in the hallways of Woodside.

He’s on his way to English. He was fixing his collar when suddenly someone bumps into him.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking –“ the boy said.

“No, no I’m sorry I was the one not paying attention“ he cuts.

They were picking up the other boy’s books on the floor and when they were about to stand up properly their foreheads bumped together. Liam looked up and stares at the boy for about twenty whole seconds.

He recognizes the shorter boy. He may have not talked to him before but he’s pretty sure he’d seen him before but he can’t remember when and where. ‘He’s beautiful’ is what Liam thought first. The boy has hazel orbs and raven-haired styled in a quiff. His eyes were literally sparkling that he just can’t stop staring at it but he was cut off by a cough coming from the other boy.

“I…umm, sorry ‘bout that. My…my name is Liam Pay –“

“Payne. Liam Payne. The football star and every girls’ wet dreams” the other boy cuts him and chuckled.

“How’d you know? And I’m not every girls’ wet dreams!” he replied.

“Oh wait so you’re not aware that you’re popular or something? I feel bad for you mate,” the boy stated.

“Yeah whatever” he rolls his eyes “So, how about you? What’s your name?”

“Zayn” he says reaching his hand out to Liam “Zayn Malik”

“You look familiar Zayn,” he answers as he takes Zayn’s hand. “Have we met before?”

“No, we haven’t talked but I’m in the same English class as you”

“I knew it!” Liam shouted and then covers his mouth. Thankfully no one was paying attention to him. “Do you want to walk with me to class?”

“Me? Walking with most popular boy in Woodside? Are you mocking me?” Zayn suddenly said making Liam’s eyebrows cross.

“What – what do you mean?”

“It’s just you’re Liam and I’m…I’m me.” Zayn said quietly.

Liam didn’t reply but instead he tugs Zayn’s hand and walked away from where they were standing for quite a long time. After a few minutes of walking he finally let go of Zayn’s hand because he’s pretty sure that the boy wouldn’t run away because they’re going in the same class and he can’t just go back just to avoid Liam.

Liam pulled the door opened, and as usual he’s 10 minutes early but this time together with Zayn. He let Zayn enter first and then him. Before Zayn can walk away from him he whispered, “Sit with me.” Zayn just nodded and walked to a table near the back and sat on the left chair. Liam followed him and sat on the chair next to it.

The lesson went well. Both of them sharing glances and small smiles. It was 5 minutes before English class ends when Mr. Stuart called Liam.

“Liam Payne please see me after the lesson” Mr. Stuart shouted from across the room. Everyone turned around and looked at him, including Zayn but he just shrugged.

“You too Zayn” Mr. Stuart added.

Zayn’s heart skips a beat. Is he in trouble? What did he do?

After class Zayn remained seated in his seat while Liam went to Mr. Stuart on the teacher’s table. They were talking about something really serious, he can see it in Liam’s face apparently. But he has no clue what it is and why he’s still here. Suddenly, Mr. Stuart is calling his name.

“Mr. Malik, you’re probably wondering why I asked you to stay back together with Mr. Payne here” he said while looking at Liam who’s sitting on top of the Teacher’s desk

Liam just looked at his lap and didn’t say a thing. One the other hand, you can see the confusion on Zayn’s face, eyebrows crossed and lips crooked.

“Zayn, you’re aware that you have the highest grades in this English class right?” the teacher asks and Zayn nods. “Good, Liam here is the opposite and his parents emailed me that he needs tutoring for English specifically literature and I told them that I have the perfect person for it.”

“Wait you mean –“

“Yes Zayn, you’ll be tutoring Liam every –“

“But I don’t need it!” Liam cuts in.

“No buts Liam, your parents were the one who told me this.”

“Fine” Liam said, giving up.

Mr. Stuart turned back to a still confused Zayn. “So you’ll be tutoring him everyday after school until 6:00pm is that fine?”

“Yes, yeah” Zayn replies still shocked.

“Okay you may go now here’s a note for the next teacher you have because you’ve missed break and you’re about 5 minutes late for your next class” Mr. Stuart said and gave each boy an excuse note.

On the way to their perspective classes Zayn felt someone tapped his shoulder, it was Liam. He was panting which means that he was running after him. He stopped walking and faced Liam. He handed him a bottle of water that Liam willingly accepted.

After few minutes of Liam drinking he finally said something. “Look, I didn’t know about it. Well, maybe I saw that coming but I had no clue that it’s going to be you.”

“Hey, it’s fine okay? I know you don’t” Zayn said steadily.

“Thank God. For a second there I thought you’re going to get pissed at me and have this whole thing about me stalking you. But incase you’re wondering I am not stalking you mister.” he said

“Man, calm down. I’m not like that. Whatever happens I’m still tutoring you. When does it start again?” Zayn said declaring.

“It starts tomorrow.”

“Oh”

“We’ll be spending quite a lot of time together.” Liam said winking at Zayn’s direction “See you Zayn” he added while waving a goodbye at Zayn who stayed standing still because Liam _fucking_ Payne just winked at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically the story goes on really fast. Lots of time skipping btw. Here's chapter 2!!!! <3

Tuesday. Second day of the week but first day of tutoring Liam. He had English before lunchtime and it was just full of winks from Liam. But now he’s in his last period, Geography and he’s totally nervous. Not because its Geography but because after this he has to meet Liam in front of the school gates. Liam told him their plans for the night; Eat dinner at Liam’s where they’re just going to order some pizzas and then study for English and if they have enough time they’re going to watch a movie.

 

“Mr. Malik please pay attention” Ms. Smith says startling him.

 

“Sorry” he mumbled but he still can’t stop worrying.

 

Geography ended well. They had a small quiz and he got a realistic grade for it. 16 out of 20 not bad. He’s now walking towards the school gates and he immediately spots Liam’s brown luscious locks.

 

“Pssssssst!” he hissed making the taller boy turn around with a grin on his face.

 

“Zayn!” Liam hollered. “Nice to see you again” he then smirked.

 

“Yeah, whatever”

 

“You ready to go?” he asked.

 

“Yes”

 

“Let’s go then” he walked off assuming Zayn’s going to follow him.

 

“Where are we exactly going?” Zayn said catching up behind Liam.

 

“We’re going to my car you donut,” Liam said with a laugh.

 

The ride to Liam’s flat isn’t that long; it lasted for about 25 minutes. Once the car stopped Liam climbed out of the car followed by Zayn. They went inside Liam’s flat. It was cozy. The walls painted in plain white and the couch was leather black.

 

“Don’t you live with someone?” Zayn suddenly said.

 

“I do” Liam states while taking off his coat “I told him to go away because I have a lovely visitor.”

 

“Shut up” Zayn says throwing his own coat at Liam.

 

Liam chuckled at this and said, “Come on let’s go my room. Pizza’s coming in a few”

 

They went into Liam’s room and ate pizzas. But Liam kind of lied because they haven’t worked on English even once. Instead, they’re asking each other questions about their life. Zayn can’t help but feel comfortable around the younger boy even though he knows that Liam is up there while he is all the way down.

 

Liam learns that Zayn moved from Bristol and he has three sisters. He can’t help but feel bad for the other boy because he only has two sisters and it’s already a pain in the ass what if there’s three. He also learns that Zayn apparently does not have any friends in Woodside, but now he does and it’s him, Liam.

 

Zayn discovers that Liam may be popular but he doesn’t have a big collection of friends. He learns Liam’s friends’ name too; Louis, Niall and Harry (Liam’s flat mate).

 

But both of them learn that they are both bisexual. Well in Zayn’s case, not labeled. It didn’t bother them both in fact they think it’s pretty cool.

 

The night ended with their English book untouched, pizza boxes emptied and their knowledge about each other occupied.

 

Zayn grabbed his coat and said his farewells to Liam. The two boys remarkably got chummy easily. He can’t stop thinking about Liam after that; he’s actually looking forward in ‘studying’ English with him tomorrow after school. Maybe he has a tiny crush on him, just maybe.

 

***

 

He was waiting for Liam on a Friday afternoon, after his last class finished. He then saw Liam all jolly and ecstatic a big grin on his face completing him. That made his day he thinks it can’t get any better that than until he saw him again walking towards him with his friends beside him. Zayn recognizes them, Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan and Harry Styles. They were actually walking towards the front gate where he is and where they would usually meet for tutoring. This made his stomach flutter.

 

“Hey Zayn!” Liam speaks finally stopping in front of him.

 

“Hi”

 

“Uhh, I brought friends today, I hope you don’t mind?” Liam asks shyly.

 

“It’s your flat not mine, of course I don’t mind” he said but deep inside him he actually wishes that it would only be him and Liam, alone.

 

“Cool!” Liam yells. “Oh by the way, these are my friends; Louis” he says pointing to the boy with a weird looking fashion. “Niall” he then pointed to the blonde guy eating a corndog, he has no idea where that corndog came from. “And Harry” he turned around and pointed at the boy with the big amount of curls resting on top of his head. “Guys, this is Zayn”, Liam turned back to Zayn.

 

“Hey I’m Zayn from Bris –“

 

“Yeah, we’ve heard enough of you from our friend here” Louis says winking at Zayn and patting Liam’s shoulder.

 

Does he mean that Liam has been talking about him? And do they really wink at everyone?

 

They started walking to Liam’s car and Liam insisted that he sit at the passenger’s seat while Louis, Niall and Harry sit at the back. It was awkward. They were different form what Zayn is. They were affectionate towards each other and straightforward in any topic. But Zayn believes that he can adjust to that easily.

 

They arrive at Liam’s flat, but more like Liam and Harry’s flat. All of them went inside, Zayn at the very back of the group. He’s not anti-social, he doesn’t mind company but all of this is new to him.

 

“Hey Zayn” Liam calls him, “Sleepover tonight yeah?”

 

“Are you inviting me or are you informing me that your friends are going to be sleeping over?” Zayn claims.

 

“I’m inviting you silly” he then earned a chuckle from Liam.

 

“C’mon bro it will be fun and besides we haven’t really talked yet” Louis said making Zayn tangled because how are these popular people interested in him like seriously?

 

“Yeah it will. Do you need to ask someone? Or are you free?” Harry added.

 

“Fine. No I don’t need ask someone. Well, I don’t have anything with me except my books. How am I supposed to get change and –“

 

“We’ll go to yours and drive back here okay?” Liam says calmly “Because I think my shirts are too baggy for you” he continued.

 

“Sure” Zayn replied.

 

“Make yourself at home guys me and Zayn will be back in a few” Liam shouts to his best friends.

 

“This is actually my home too Li, if you’re forgetting” Harry points out.

 

“He’s right. Don’t have too much _fun_ Liam!” Niall screams as Liam and Zayn leaves the flat slamming the door shut behind them.

 

***

 

They were nearly at Zayn’s residence. Unlike the car ride awhile ago with Liam’s other friends this one is more relaxing because they’re comfortable with each other though they only know each other for a couple of days.

 

“This is it” Zayn exclaimed.

 

“Can I come in?” Liam asks politely.

 

“Of course”

 

Zayn’s apartment is the opposite of Liam’s. First of all, it’s colorful. The living room’s wall is painted green while the kitchen’s wall is painted red. He assumes that Zayn’s room is painted blue because the boy told him that his favourite colour is blue. Secondly, it’s not as big as his. It’s small considering the fact that Zayn lives alone but it still feely homey. Lastly, it’s organized; the floor isn’t covered with rubbish and empty pizza boxes instead a fluffy navy blue carpet lies on top of it. Liam started getting bored and started walking towards, what he assumed is Zayn’s room. He walked straight inside and stopped just before he can touch Zayn. Zayn suddenly feel the urge to turn around because of the uncomfortable atmosphere and when he did his chest were pressed against Liam’s chest.

 

“Hi” Liam breathes out his mouth close to Zayn’s face.

 

“Umm…hello there”

 

“Can I do something?” Liam asks and Zayn just nods.

 

Liam closes the gap between them; his lips pressed against Zayn’s. He felt the shorter boy smiled against his. He licks Zayn’s bottom lip and Zayn accepted the permission. Liam inserted his tongue inside Zayn’s mouth tasting the other boy fully. Their tongue battled for dominance. Zayn’s hand found it’s way up to Liam’s face while Liam’s hand on the back of his neck and the other on his waist. After a couple of minutes kissing which felt like hours they pulled apart and just stares into each other’s eyes not saying anything but beaming.

 

“I wanted to do that since the first time I saw you” Liam declares.

 

“Good because I wanted to do that too” Zayn said amusing Liam and burying his face on the crook of Liam’s neck.

 

They stayed like that for a minute until Zayn breaks the silence “We should go your friends are probably waiting for you”

 

“Us” Liam corrects him.

 

“Huh?”

 

“They’re waiting for _us_ not just me”

 

“Oh yeah good point”

 

They arrived later than what they expected and this because of Liam stealing glances from Zayn, making him stop the car after every few minutes to kiss him. When they opened the door to Liam’s flat the other boys were already pass asleep on the sofa. Niall holding a crust of pizza in his hand while Louis’s foot is on Harry’ face who’s on top of a pizza box.

 

Liam bursts out laughing and then covering his mouth trying not to wake them up. Zayn is just behind him with a smile on his face.

 

“C’mon we’ll sleep in my room” Liam says to Zayn, face still red from laughing

 

“Okay I’ll sleep on the floor,” he said with a serious face

 

“Are you kidding me? We made out awhile ago and you expect me to let you sleep on the floor?” Liam exclaims “No, babe, sad to say but you’re sleeping with me on my bed”

 

“Argh fine” Zayn says while rolling his eyes

 

***

 

The next day Zayn and Liam woke up due to three pairs of eyes staring down at them. It belonged to Harry, Louis and Niall, obviously. Zayn’s eyes fluttered opened and when he saw the three boys staring down at him – them, he rolled down the bed and united with the floor.

 

“Babe!” Liam shouted when he heard a loud thump and then suddenly realizing that they are not alone in his room “what the fuck guys what are you doing here?”

 

“Uhhhh” Zayn says trying to stand up. Liam gets out of the bed and pushes the three boys away and helps Zayn whose hand is supporting his head.

 

“Babe?????!” Harry shouts, “You finally got your shit together!” The three boys run towards Liam and attacks him with hugs and kisses.

 

“We’re so proud of you Li” Louis said kissing Liam’s cheeks

 

“What do you mean by ‘getting his shit together?’” Zayn says as Liam tries to break away from Niall whose arms are hanged around his neck.

 

“Well you see Zayn, my friend Liam here….” Harry said draping an arm around Liam “…has been obsessing you since…when was that...oh yeah, since you two bumped each other on the hallways” he continued.

 

“Fuck off Harry” Liam said pushing Harry away “leave us alone for a moment yeah?”

 

“Don’t have too much _fun_.” Niall finally said while shutting the door

 

“Hey” Liam said

 

“Hi”

 

“Sorry about that I –“

 

“So crush huh?” Zayn said smirking at Liam

 

“Uh, yeah umm yeah so –“ Liam didn’t get to finish his sentence as soon as Zayn pressed his lips on Liam’s lips.

 

“Does this make us, you know…boyfriends?” Zayn then asked

 

“Yes, God Zayn yes!”

 

They spent the whole day doing the things they planned for last night with Harry, Louis and Niall. On the same day Zayn decided to sleepover again while Liam tells Harry to sleep at Louis’ for the night because he wants privacy with his now boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 might be up tomorrow or on friday depends on my mood :P Anyway, leave kudos yeah? And if you want you can talk to me on tumblr :) ziamagic.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

It has been 6 months since Liam and Zayn made it official to their families and friends. Zayn also felt safe when he’s around Louis, Niall and Harry. Even though he’s already friends with them, his status doesn’t seem to change. He’s still the old Zayn Woodside High School knows.

 

Zayn and Niall would always go to the football pitch every Friday afternoon to watch Liam, Louis and Harry play. Then after every game the five of them would always have a night out at either Liam and Harry’s flat or at Zayn’s flat. They would never bother going to Niall and Louis’ apartment because it’s an hour away from their school and pretty sure it’s messier than anyone’s.

 

_Friday, 4:00pm at the Football Field_

 

As usual, Zayn and Niall are sitting at the bottom of the bleachers not because they don’t want privacy but because they want a better view of their friends, well maybe _Zayn_ wants a better view of his boyfriend.

 

“Crisp?” Niall says reaching out a bag of Lays to Zayn

 

“Nah mate I’m fine” Zayn says and then the crowd erupted with cheers

 

“Liam scored!” Niall shouts suddenly jumping up. Zayn just smiled to himself knowing that his boyfriend scored because he clearly is the captain of the team and he’s obviously good at the sport.

 

“Hey Zayn I’m getting more food wanna come?” Niall nudged him.

 

“Nah I’ll stay here” Zayn replied.

 

“Oh my god Liam Payne is so freaking hot!” Zayn heard one of the girls behind him “Too bad he’s bisexual” the girl continued, this made Zayn frown.

 

“You’re such a bitch. Bisexual means liking both gender we still have a chance,” another girl says.

 

“No guys I heard he already has a secret boyfriend” another one of their friends says. When Zayn heard this his frown turned into a smirk. “Whoever the guy is he’s lucky”

 

“Hey man what are you thinking about?” Niall flops down the seat next to him with three bags of crisp and two drinks in hand. “Why are you smiling like there’s no tomorrow?”

 

“Nothing. Just keep eating yeah?” he answers still smiling like a fool.

 

Few minutes later the game ended everyone started packing up including the girls behind them. But Zayn and Niall remained seated. The field is almost empty when Zayn saw Liam, Harry and Louis jugging towards their direction.

 

“Hey babe” Liam said shoving Niall away from Zayn and occupying the seat and then leaning in for a kiss.

 

Zayn kissed back but pulled away as soon, he then said, “Ew, your all sweaty”

 

“You like it” Liam said winking at him.

 

“Stop it lovebirds” Harry says

 

“C’mon let’s go get some food I’m hungry” Niall suggests.

 

“Dude, you’ve been eating here for the whole game and you’re still hungry?” Zayn says to Niall while Liam took the opportunity to put his arms around his boyfriend.

 

“It’s not like you don’t know Niall, Zee” Louis points out.

 

“Good point” Zayn says while standing up pulling Liam with him.

 

They were walking towards Louis’s car (they were using Louis’s car for the week because Liam complained that they always use his car and gasoline these days are really expensive so they voted to use Louis’s car or maybe because that’s the only choice they have left) when Zayn broke the silence between he and Liam.

 

“Babe” Zayn says softly “Li!” he said a bit louder when Liam didn’t respond.

 

“Mm?”

 

“I heard girls talking about you awhile ago” Zayn says as if he doesn’t want Liam to hear it.

 

“What did they say?” Liam said abruptly interested.

 

“They said something about you and your ‘secret boyfriend’.”

 

“Oh.” Liam said earning a confuse face from Zayn “Did they know that it is you?”

 

“No” Zayn replied with an upset tone and then he looked away from Liam. “They don’t have any idea who”

 

“Babe, we’re not going to talk about this again, aren’t we?” Liam said trying to catch Zayn’s attention.

 

“Whatever” this is what Liam got from Zayn.

 

The whole ride to Nandos (where they’re going to eat because Niall insisted to and because he has a gift card for it and the other boys doesn’t want to spend too much money on food) was quiet especially between the ‘lovebirds’ as what Harry wants to call them. Most of the time Zayn and Liam would be all over each other during car rides but in this case Liam is sitting on the farther left and Zayn on the opposite side.

 

***

 

Zayn and Liam have discussed about coming out to the public as a couple a few times already. But every time Zayn brings up the topic Liam would always distract him by kissing him and the conversation will always end up with him and Liam cuddling on the couch while watching a stupid movie.

 

***

 

After their dinner they went back to Liam and Harry’s flat. The boys went inside except Liam and Zayn who’s being blocked by Liam.

 

“You guys enjoy yourself” Liam stated, “I’m going to be sleeping over at Zee’s”

 

“Who said we’re sleeping at mine’s?” Zayn bursts out.

 

“Me” Liam holds on at Zayn’s wrist and pulled him inside his car.

 

He started driving, neither of them two talking. Zayn, though, can see Liam’s irritated face in the corner of his eyes but Liam remained still and focused on the road. Liam can also see a bit of Zayn but when he takes a look at his boyfriend, Zayn’s always staring outside the window.

 

They finally arrived at Zayn’s flat. Liam got out of the car first and slammed the door. He then went to the passenger seat’s door and opened it for Zayn. He didn’t wait for Zayn to come out but instead he pulled him out and again, slammed the car door behind them. When they were completely inside of Zayn’s room he lets go of his wrist and made Zayn sit in his own bed. Liam sat on the chair beside the desk and stared intensely at Zayn’s eye.

 

“Speak” Liam said after what seems like forever “I think it’s time to talk about this”

 

“What do you mean? I don’t understand Li.” Zayn said truthfully. It wasn’t a lie. He really had no idea what the other boy wanted to talk about.

 

“About coming out”

 

“Oh”, It clicked in Zayn’s mind about how he always wanted to come out in public. “I want to come out babe I can’t do it anymore. I want to stop hiding you from everyone”

 

“No Zee, I don’t –“

 

“Just let me finish first okay?” Zayn cuts. And Liam just nods. “I want to come out because I want everyone to know that I’m taken. I want everyone to know, especially those girls who finds you hot, that you’re mine. I don’t like it when they just come around you like you’re single and touch you like you’re no one’s because Li, you’re mine and I want everyone to know that.” he finished with a sigh.

 

By the time Zayn finishes his sweet little speech Liam was already in tears. “I love you and I know you know that but I just can’t do it, at least not now”

 

“Babe, it has been 6 fucking months since we got together!” he shouted “What are you waiting for?! When superman turns into batman? That’s not going to fucking happen”

 

“What about me Zayn? I’m the fucking captain of the fucking football team in our school! What would they think about me? That I’m such a fucking fag?” Liam said standing up from where he was sitting.

 

They were both in tears. Anger and Frustration filling the room.

 

“We have our friends and our families supporting us! What else do you need!” Zayn cried.

 

“It’s not that easy!”

 

“Yes Liam! It is easy if you just let it ha –“

 

“Not if you’re dating a boy!” Liam snapped. He didn’t meant to say it, it just slipped out of his mouth. “No Baby I’m sorry it’s not what you think it is, Zayn, look at me” he grabbed Zayn’s face.

 

Zayn was crying, tears filling up his eyes. He can’t believe that Liam’s ashamed of him. He let Liam touch him. He even let him hug him but he didn’t move. He didn’t return to hug back nor say anything.

 

“Babe, talk to me. Say something”

 

Finally, Zayn spoke up, “Well if you’re ashamed of having me as your ‘boyfriend’ maybe we shouldn’t be together”

 

“No, Zee, don’t do this. I’m sorry okay? I didn’t know what was happening to me I was just frustrated and –“

 

“No Liam, save it. Just get out of my flat. If you’re ready to come out and be proud of what you have and you want to come back to me? Don’t worry I’ll always be here. I won’t go anywhere I’ll come back running to you.” Zayn said pushing Liam out of the door.

 

Zayn collapsed against the door. He cried so hard that his eyes were sore. Liam was still behind the door he kept on knocking but all he can hear were Zayn’s sobs. “Zayn, I love you”

 

He didn’t get any responses from the other boy. That’s when he knew that he needed to do something. Something that can get his boyfriend (now ex-boyfriend) back. He drove back to his flat because he knew just the right people to ask an advice from. Harry, Niall and Louis. But they are not enough to make an absolute breathtaking plan so he called his sister to come over to his apartment.

 

“Hello?” a feminine voice said through the phone.

 

“Nicola” Liam breathes out

 

“Sup lil’ bro?” Nicola, Liam’s older sister said, “Wait are you crying?”

 

“Come to my flat and I’ll explain yeah?”

 

“Okay. But are you driving while crying? That’s not safe.” Nicola said, “The tears in your eyes may block the view”

 

Liam chuckled to this, “You’re the best. But yes I’m driving”

 

“Okay. I’ll be in yours in 15 minutes. Take care” Nicola replied before hanging up.

 

Nicola is Liam’s older sister. She’s 3 years older than him making her 21 years old. She and Liam are really close compare to other siblings who would constantly fight. In fact they know almost everything about each other. Nicola was the first one who knew that Liam wasn’t exactly straight and she was also the first one who knew about Liam and Zayn. She supported her brother like no other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go chapter 3. i'm really sorry first because it goes really fast second about Nicola because i don't really know something about her so i made it all up and third because of what happened but yeah just stay tune for the remaining chapters. :) (((((leave kudos please)))))


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Liam arrives back to his flat he saw his sister’s car in front. Before climbing out of his car he quickly checked his face on the front mirror, wiping his cheeks to remove his tears tracks but his eyes remained red and swollen. He finally decided that it’s time to face his friends and his sister. He got out of the car and inside his apartment. He saw his friends talking to Nicola with a serious expression on their faces. When the four of them (Harry, Nicola, Louis and Niall) saw Liam their serious faces turned into a concerned one. Nicola stood up from the couch and hugged her brother immediately. Liam can’t help but hug back and burst into tears.

 

Couple of minutes after they have calmed Liam from crying and got him to actually sit down Harry finally asked why. They are currently in the living room drinking tea that Niall made himself. Liam in the middle of the couch, Nicola and Harry on either of his sides while Niall and Louis settles down on the floor facing them.

 

“What happened? Where’s Zayn? Isn’t he supposed to help you at times like this? He’s your boyfriend after all.” Harry said in a soothing tone.

 

“Of course he would be here but this time he won’t because this is our argument” Liam said trying to stop his tears from falling again. The other four gasped of what they just heard. “And this is because of what I did, of what I said. I fucked up guys.”

 

“Hey don’t say that.” Nicola said trying to make him feel better “But we don’t even know what happened. Mind telling us what exactly happened?”

 

Liam then started telling them the detailed story of what happened between him and Zayn back at Zayn’s flat. He wasn’t interrupted by anyone except for the gasps and crossed eyebrows his 4 listeners gave him. He stopped every once in awhile to breathe in deep and make sure his tears are not going to fall. When he finished, everyone just seemed stunned of what just had happened. Niall’s jaw literally dropped. Louis can’t seem to process all the things that he said. Harry was looking down at his own lap and Nicola is biting her lips trying to figure out what to say to her little brother that won’t hurt him, because honestly, he did fucked things up.

 

“You did fucked things up bro,” Harry finally said wiping his own face with his large hands and Louis just smacked his leg because he wasn’t helping at all

 

“I know” Liam sighed.

 

“What do you plan to get him back?” Niall asked.

 

“If I knew what I would do I wouldn’t ask you guys to help me” Liam points out.

 

“Good point” Niall agrees.

 

“So…any of you guys have any idea for my brother?” Nicola asks looking at each of the boys.

 

“Li” Louis finally spoke “Prom is in 2 weeks”

 

“Louis you’re a genius!” Harry leaped of the spot next to Liam and jumped onto Louis. Both their bodies colliding on the floor.

 

“Yes! You can do that bro, you can…umm…you can –“

 

“I can apologize to him and come out in public on Prom Day” Liam cuts Nicola.

 

Everyone froze when they heard Liam saying that he wants to come out…on Prom Day. It was a surprise to the other 4 inside the flat because they know that Liam won’t just do such a thing if it isn’t important. They concluded that, that’s how important Zayn is for Liam.

 

Liam thought about everything after what happened. He thought about this starting when he stepped out of Zayn’s apartment, while he was driving and until he arrived his own flat. He’s now sure that he wants to do this. He wants it, he wants Zayn back and he’s going to get him back.

 

“Are you sure Li? You know you don’t have to do it” Harry suggests

 

“No Harry, I’ve thought about it and I’m doing it” he said the others barely hearing the last few words “I want him back” he continued saying it in a whisper but loud enough for the others to hear it.

 

“Okay” Nicola agreed. “Let’s get planning”

 

The five of them spent the night planning. They didn’t just planned but they also tried making Liam laugh and smile, and they did succeed a few times. But they can’t change the fact that Liam is sad and hurt but it’s his own fault too. Nicola ordered few more pizzas for them to eat and not starve while preparing for the big event.

 

“Guys” Liam interrupts the intense planning going on between his friends and sister. “It’s already late we should head to bed. Nic, you can sleep at my room we can sleep at Harry’s room”

 

“Are you sure?” Nicola asks “Don’t you need some privacy?”

 

“Nicola, you’re a girl. Girls needs more privacy than us boys” Niall said a grin forming on his face.

 

“Fine” Nicola shrugs.

 

“Li, you can go we’ll fix this mess and then we’ll follow” Harry offers and Liam just nods at this.

 

Liam walked inside the room next to his (Harry’s room) he stripped off his pants and shirt leaving him with just his boxers. He climbs onto the bed and covered himself with the fluffy blanket Harry owns. He’s a bit thankful that he’s not in his own room because if he was he wouldn’t get some sleep because he would just remember those times he and Zayn spent there. He bet that even his blankets smells like Zayn, a combination of Smoke and Vanilla, just how he likes it.

 

The moment Harry, Niall and Louis walks in they saw Liam past asleep on the bed. They can see dry tear tracks on his face and his lips isn’t curved into a smile not like the past few days when he would sleep with a big grin. They knew that Zayn caused those smiles but now that they’re on a big argument and falling apart Zayn can’t put this smile on Liam’s face. The fact that it was Harry’s room and bed Louis decided that he and Niall would settle down on the mattress on the floor while Harry cuddles beside Liam and try and make him feel better.

 

***

 

The next morning Liam woke up earlier than the other boys. He opened his eyes and was immediately blinded by the sun. He sits up and noticed Harry’s arm resting on his chest he figured that the boy wanted him to feel better so he tried to hug him but he also guessed that he pushed Harry away from him. He carefully climbs out of the bed pushing Harry’s arm away gently. He stepped on the cold floor and walked passed Niall and Louis sensibly trying not to step on them.

 

When he walked out the room he was met by savory smell of pancakes from the kitchen. He walked slowly and saw Nicola cooking and some stacks of pancakes on the table with butter on top of it. Nicola smiled at him and continued cooking. Nicola noticed Liam’s, still, red eyes but she decided to not comment on it because it will make it worst.

 

“Good sleep?” Nicola stated.

 

“Not so” Liam replies “But I’m glad I got rest” Nicola didn’t respond to this but she smiled at Liam again. 

 

“Sit and eat up”

 

“I’ll sit but I’ll probably wait for the rest of you”

 

Not so long Harry entered the kitchen followed by Louis and a really tired Niall. Harry flopped himself down on the chair next to Liam, Louis next to him. Niall settled on the other side of Liam leaning his head on Liam’s shoulder. Then Nicola served two toasts per person and then sat down between Niall and Louis.

 

“Tired?” Liam asked Niall.

 

“Knackered mate. Got some few shots last night after you went to bed sorry” Niall explains.

 

“S’lright” Liam muttered while shoving a forkful of pancakes in his mouth.

 

“We got more planning to do” Nicola says

 

“More like planning his speech, clothes and the things he need,” Louis corrects.

 

“Whatever” Nicola rolls her eyes at him

 

After eating the four of them went to the living room and formed a circle on the floor while Liam offers that he will clean the dishes. Harry took his notepad and a couple of color pens for them to use and make the list of all the things they need.

 

Liam hesitated to join them but at the end he decided not to. He glanced at them and told them that he’s going to be in his room if they want something just call him. As soon as he entered his room he let out a big sigh. He’s thankful that even for a little while they got his head out of reality but now all the things that happened the previous day is flashing back on his mind.  He didn’t know what to do, well he does but this will going to hunt his conscience for the 2 following weeks until Prom or if Zayn doesn’t forgive him, forever.

 

Hours passed by and Liam didn’t grasped that he had fallen asleep while thinking about his boyfr – ex-boyfriend. He went outside to check what the others are doing.

 

“Umm, hey” Liam says entering the living room while scratching his head.

 

They didn’t said anything but Harry just raised his old notepad up which now says in front of it “THINGS WE NEED TO GET THE LOVEBIRDS BACK TOGETHER” written in a blue marker and a messy handwriting which, Liam is guessing was written by Niall. Liam took the pad out of Harry’ hands and start browsing the pages. There were about 5 things on every page including the detailed description of each. The inside pages are written by Nicola, he knows this because he recognizes the girly handwriting his sister has.

 

“Guys isn’t this too much” Liam says as he closes the notepad and then sitting down on the couch pulling his knees up to his chin. “Besides, I don’t have money to buy all of that”

 

“Bullshit” Nicola swears, “I asked mom and dad for some and they’re contributing”

 

“You told them?” Liam yells, “What did they say?”

 

“First they were surprised but then mom started sobbing a bit and she and dad told me that they would love to help not just because you’re their son but because they love Zayn as well” Nicola explains and then sticking her tongue out at Liam.

 

Liam rushed to his sister and hugged her tight, “Thank you Nic, and love you”

 

“Yeah love you too, whatever get off me you big giant puppy” Nicola says jokingly.

 

Despite of all the problems and complications he has caused he can’t help but smile because his parents are actually supporting him for this. Excitement suddenly bubbled up in his stomach until he remembered that he wouldn’t be able to tell Zayn about it. But Liam got pulled out from his reverie when Harry called him.

 

“C’mon Li, get dress we’ll start buying stuff” Harry said and you can see the eagerness of him going out shopping.

 

He stood up from the couch and went to his room to change. He took out his black skinny jeans, baseball tee and white converse. He’s not too excited about the shopping but he’s looking forward to Prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up? :) leave any comments/kudos and if you want you can talk to me on tumblr (ziamagic.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is what happened to Zayn after the fight. And then it changes in the middle yeah whatever hopefully you guys would get it :)

_Zayn collapsed against the door. He cried so hard that his eyes were sore. Liam was still behind the door he kept on knocking but all he can hear were Zayn’s sobs. “Zayn, I love you”_

 

He didn’t respond but he did hear it and few minutes after than he also heard Liam’s footsteps slowly fading. He’s gone. He left. He’ll never come back. That’s what Zayn kept on thinking because like, who the fuck would want to be with him? Liam is the football star and one of the richest kids in Woodside and him? He’s just Zayn.

 

He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face between it. Sobs filled the empty apartment. He still stunned by the words that left Liam’s mouth. He should have known that Liam wouldn’t want to be embarrassed in front of other people and of course he doesn’t want him to be the cause of this.

 

He fell asleep in the same position and after an hour or two he woke up with red eyes and a throbbing head. He stood up from were he was falling the first try but finally balancing himself. He walked towards the kitchen and grabbed himself a cup of water and then took his phone out of his pocket. A part of him was expecting messages from Liam saying that he’s sorry and he wants to come out now but a greater ratio was saying that he would never do that. He went through his contacts and decided that he needs someone to talk to. He scrolled pass Liam, Niall, Louis and Harry not wanting to talk to them but he knows them even though he and Liam are in a big fight he would always still be their friends. He went back up to letter ‘D’ again and finally he pressed call.

 

“Hello?” someone from the other line said.

 

“Doniya” Zayn said, “Hi”

 

“Sup bro?” she said in a cheerful way “You alright?”

 

“Nothing much. And to be honest, no I’m not alright” he said while putting his now empty glass in the sink and sitting on the counter top. “Can you come here? I kind of need someone to talk to right now.” he continued.

 

“Of course I’ll be there in 20 minutes yeah?”

 

“Thanks” he then hanged up.

 

Doniya is Zayn’s older sister. But apart from her he also has two younger sisters Safaa and Waliyah. Doniya is 3 years older than him and just like Liam’s sister, Nicola she is also 21. Coincidence? Maybe. Moving on, they’re also close and know almost everything about each other. She used to be Zayn’s personal tutor when he was still in middle school. Explains why he’s so smart because Doniya is smart too.

 

***

 

He cleaned up for his sister because duh this is his sister were talking about and Doniya was once organized in her life. Not more than 20 minutes a knock on the door was heard. He opened it and revealed Doniya in a blue coat and white jeans. Zayn stepped out of the way and told her to come in and sit on the couch and then he’ll tell her what happened. Doniya saw Zayn’s face, it was ruined and by ruined she means red eyes, tear tracks and dry lips. When they finally settled down on the couch with few snacks and coffee Zayn took a deep breathe.

 

“Where’s Liam?” Doniya asked oblivious to what’s happening.

 

“That’s what I wanted to talk about” Zayn points out.

 

Doniya’s smile turned into a frown. Actually her face consists of the feelings; curious and confused. “What happened?”

 

Zayn went through what happened in detailed Doniya didn’t say anything except she just nod and eyebrows still crossed. Once in a while Zayn will take a deep breathe indicating that he feels like he’s going to cry anytime now and if that happens Doniya puts her arm around her brother’s shoulder. The moment he finishes the narrative Doniya can’t do anything but run her hands on Zayn’s back and feel bad for the boy. She loves Liam, she thinks Liam’s perfect for her brother. After what she heard she still likes Liam for her brother no matter what she’s not going to be on someone’s side but surely she’s going to support Zayn more but she also thinks that Liam didn’t meant it like that.

 

“Zee” Doniya said lifting Zayn’s chin up, “Look at me okay?” Zayn just nods. “I know it hurts love especially you’re thinking that he’s ashamed of you but maybe he’s not just ready yet –“

 

“But Niya it’s been 6 months since we’ve been toge –“

 

“Shut up no disturbance let me finish” Doniya said making Zayn nod again “Okay maybe you’ve been together for 6 months and shit like that but maybe he still needs a bit of time and maybe he said that because he doesn’t want to upset anyone. Give him another chance yeah?”

 

“I told him that.” Zayn looks at his lap again, “I told him that if he’s ready to come out to everyone just tell me and I’ll come running back to him, again”

 

“Good. That’s perfect actually” Doniya finally smiled at Zayn “But for now just give him time yeah? Do you want me to stay for the night?”

 

“Yes. Yes Doniya please” Zayn looks up to his sister now smiling.

 

The two of them spent the night talking about things. They obviously missed each other especially when Zayn’s away from home. He asked Doniya about Jeff, her long time boyfriend and Doniya just said that they’re getting stronger everyday. When Zayn heard it he thought about Liam he wished him and Liam would get stronger everyday too but that would not happened now especially when he just broke things off between them.

 

Doniya slept in the guest room, which hasn’t been occupied for a long time, and the furniture inside it still smells new. He went back crawling on his bed and cuddled with the blanket. He was facing the other side of the room when he saw the chair beside his desk. He remembered when Liam was just flopped on that chair earlier. When the tears started prickling on his eyes he decided that it’s time for him to get some proper sleep.

 

***

 

The next morning, Saturday the first thing Zayn did was get out of his bed and go to the bathroom. He checked his face and noticed his drained face. He quickly washed his face and gargled and then went to find Doniya. He saw Doniya in the kitchen opening food in a box.

 

“Hey I ordered some Chinese food,” she said raising the box up “I’m shit at cooking”

 

“Mm” Zayn just said because he too sucks at cooking.

 

They eat while talking. Zayn asks his sister about Safaa and Waliyah and Doniya tells him just how much their two younger sisters miss him. She also suggests that he should visit home again on the holidays. Zayn’s last visit in their house was with Liam. It was when he introduced Liam to his parents and they loved him. It was 2 months ago. Things happen pretty fast.

 

“Hey want to go shopping later?” Doniya asked

 

“Niya –“

 

“C’mon you don’t have to buy anything just come with me!” she said smiling brightly as Zayn because she knows her brother can’t turn her down with that smile.

 

“Fine”

 

***

 

Back at Liam’s car everyone was excited. They used Liam’s car instead of Nicola’s because Louis reasons that Nicola’s is too girly with hello kitty stuff inside it and Nicola just shrugs at this and gently pushed Louis. As usual, Liam is driving because he doesn’t want his visitors to drive even though they don’t really count as visitors. Not so long they arrive at Westfield London one of the biggest and known shopping centers in London. Nicola insisted to go here because it’s her favourite. She hurried off the car and pulled someone with her, Niall, the other boys just laughed at Niall who’s practically asking for help to get him but Nicola is already pulling him away.

 

They followed Nicola and Niall in this shop with amazing suits for formal events. Liam figured that they would be buying clothes for Prom not only for him but for the other boys also because he reckons that the other boys wouldn’t want to miss Prom especially when they’re doing something unusual for it. As soon as Liam entered the store Nicola came rushing to him and raising couple of suits and asking him to try it on. He walked towards the fitting room passing Niall, Louis and Harry who’s still choosing theirs.

 

***

 

Luckily for Zayn Doniya brought her car with her and now their driving to his sister’s favourite shopping center in London. The ride wasn’t awkward at all in fact he feels better with Doniya’s company.

 

“Niya” Zayn breathes out.

 

“Mm?”

 

“Prom’s in two weeks you know? I mean for me,” Zayn points out.

 

“We’ll buy you a suit yeah?” she said glancing at Zayn then back to the road.

 

“But how about the mone –“

 

“Bullshit. I’ll ask dad to pay me when I get home” she replies while chuckling. Zayn smiles at this because Doniya will do anything for them to be happy.

 

When they arrived Westfield London and Doniya parked the car she pulled Zayn out and locked the car. She literally dragged him into one of these shops where they sell suits for formal events. She opened the door and the familiar bell rings once a customer enters. Zayn frees himself from Doniya’s tight grip around his hand and started walking slowly around the shop. Until Doniya spotted someone who looked familiar.

 

“Nic?” Doniya said barely a whisper but not fully shouting as well.

 

Nicola turned around because she thought she heard her name being called. When she did she spotted Doniya and she purposely gave all the things in her hand to Niall who gladly took it.

 

“Niya!” Nicola yelled and rushed towards Doniya and hugged her tight. “It’s been awhile since we’ve seen each other!”

 

“I know right?” Doniya replied. “Want to chat for awhile or hang out for the day?”

 

“Girl, we’re so totally hanging out today. Who are you with?” Nicola asked politely.

 

“Zayn and you?” Doniya shrugs. Nicola didn’t answered and Doniya immediately know that Liam’s with her.

 

“Niall, Louis and Harry are with me too and I’m telling you they’re not going to ruin this day for us” Nicola says pointing at the boys who are having a hard time choosing the best suit.

 

Zayn chose his suit already without trying it on because he’s pretty sure the suit fits him just right. After paying for it he went to look for his sister and when he spotted her he wasn’t expecting Nicola.

 

“Nic” Zayn murmured but Nicola and Doniya still heard him “He’s here?” the two girls just nodded at him. “Right I’m going to wait outside though I’m pretty sure you guys are going to hang out for the day.”

 

After Zayn finished speaking Nicola rushed to him and hugged him. “Missed you Zee, I’m sorry about what my brother did to you and I know you’re not surprised that I know about this just …just give him time yeah?” she then pulled away and tapped Zayn’s cheek. And Zayn? He can just cry right there because Nicola is a real angel.

 

He gave the girls a small smile and then turned around and started walking towards the door but before he can open it there were people who were shouting his name. He figured it was the three idiots. He turned back and was met by two girls laughing and three boys rushing towards him. Niall, Louis and Harry hugged him like they haven’t seen him in ages. He saw everyone now but where’s Liam? He can’t help but wonder. He pulled away from the huddle and smiled at them but the boys know that it wasn’t a real smile.

 

“Zayn! How are you?” Harry asked but it wasn’t a cheerful question not like when he approached Zayn before the fight.

 

“I’m…. okay” Zayn did hesitate to answer this because clearly he’s not okay but he didn’t want to be rude. There were no more questions asked after this because of the voice they heard and everyone’s head snapped up.

 

“Nic!” Liam shouts calling Nicola and wanting to tell her that he found the perfect suit.

 

“I…I should go.” Zayn said hurrying out but he turned to Doniya first, “Niya, just text me where you are and if you’re worrying, I’ll be fine” he then hurried outside the shop and run away from it not knowing where to go.

 

Back to the shop Liam finally found Nicola but he didn’t just found his sister and friends but also someone unexpected.

 

“Niya” Liam breathes out. He rushed toward her dropping all the suits on the floor which one of the workers picked it all up. He hugged Doniya and kept saying sorry to her. He pulled away and then wiped a small amount of tears in his eyes.

 

“Hey Li” Doniya smiled at him “It’s okay yeah? I understand don’t worry. I just…he’s a mess right now”

 

“Is he with you?”

 

“He left once he heard your voice Liam” Harry said while walking towards them. “He literally is a mess”

 

“I miss him,” Liam said miserably while everyone stayed quiet.

 

“Umm…c’mon let’s pay for your suits guys and then let’s eat yeah?” Nicola broke the silence. “Doniya you should text Zayn too.”

 

“But what about –“

 

“They can just ignore each other. Right Li?” Nicola tells Doniya and then looks at Liam who just looks down at his feet but nods in approval.

 

“Cool. Where should we eat?”

 

“Nandos” Niall shouts.

 

“Shhhhhh” a few workers and the others told him.

 

“Nandos” Niall whispers making them laugh.

 

They all left the shop with all the suits they needed. Everyone was happy for once but Liam is still worried because in a few minutes he will be eating with Zayn his ex-boyfriend that he’s still head over heels with. His ex-boyfriend who he hurt because he was being a dick. His ex-boyfriend who he wants to be his again.

 

They walk inside Nandos and asked for a table that can occupy 7 people. They sat at the table near the corner. Nicola going inside first making her sit at the very end followed by Liam then Harry and then Louis. Niall sat on the chair opposite Louis while the chair next to it remained empty. Across Liam was Doniya and then across Nicola is another empty sit that Doniya saved for Zayn. Liam doesn’t understand why they would put him and Zayn near each other it would just make him feel worst.

 

***

 

Zayn was wandering around the bookstore when he got a text from Doniya saying they’re going to eat at Nandos in 5 minutes he should be there. The text from her also warned Zayn that Liam and the others would be there. He just sent an ‘okay’ to her because he didn’t want to argue and if he turned down the offer from her sister he would just upset her and he doesn’t want that. He left the bookstore without buying anything though he saw one really good book by John Green called The Fault In Our Stars. He started walking to Nandos where everyone is including his ex-boyfriend who he still loves. His ex-boyfriend who hurt him. His ex-boyfriend who he wants back.

 

He finally arrived at Nandos. He pushed the door opened and it revealed lots of strangers chattering with each other. It also smells really nice, by the way. He looked around for a bit and when he spotted them his heartbeat sped up because he saw them, mostly he saw Liam. He slowly walked in their direction trying not to look at Liam. When Doniya saw him she shouted Zayn’s name making Liam’s head shoot up. Zayn’s smiled at his sister and gave the ‘you all right?’ nod he also smiled at everyone, everyone except Liam.

 

“Hey Zayn” Nicola greeted him with a smile.

 

“Hi Nic” Zayn said while sitting down on the seat opposite Nicola. After 2 days it’s the first time Liam heard Zayn’s voice again. He missed it so much. He remembers those times where they are snuggled up on the couch and whispering non-sense things to each other’s ear. He recalls all the times Zayn would say ‘I love you’ to him and he would say it back. Zayn’s voice calms him down but now it makes him nervous and down.

 

“You went to the bookstore didn’t you?” Doniya teased Zayn.

 

“You know me too well” Zayn said. Liam can’t help but listen to their conversation even though it has nothing to do with him.

 

“Any good book you found?”

 

“Yeah but I didn’t buy it.” Zayn said.

 

“What’s it called?” Doniya asked suddenly interested.

 

“The Fault In Our Stars by John Green” Zayn replies and Liam remembers this.

 

After they ordered Nicola brought up a random topic so nothing would be awkward.

 

“So hey, Prom’s coming” Nicola blurted out while Liam nearly choke on the chips that he’s eating. Harry helped him by hitting his back and handing him some water. “You okay Li?” Nicola then said.

 

Zayn wanted to just jump there and help his – Liam but he can’t. He felt a bit bad because he can’t do anything but stare till he remembered that Liam doesn’t want him well not exactly but nearly.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine just…yeah I’m fine” Liam said glaring at Nicola while his sister sneers at him.

 

“So Prom.” Nicola said grinning at the others and Liam nudges her foot.

 

“Yeah, Prom. You guys excited?” Doniya joins in.

 

Niall, Harry and Louis nods in agreement while Zayn and Liam remains silent. “How ‘bout you Zayn? You excited?” Nicola questions him.

 

“Umm…I don’t know I have the suit and all but I’m not sure if I want to come.” Zayn said peacefully. Everyone looked up at him except Doniya who just kept eating.

 

“What do you mean you’re not going to Prom?” Nicola said.

 

“Why? It’s going to be awesome,” Louis tells him.

 

“C’mon it’s one of the best thing in school,” Niall suggests.

 

“What?” Harry said with confusion.

 

Zayn was expecting this questioning from his friends but he didn’t expect one…

 

“You should come. It will be fun.” Liam said calmly. Everyone turned away from Zayn and looked at Liam including Zayn who’s staring at him like he has three heads. “I…I’m just saying” Liam reasons.

 

“I…I…Doniya umm, I’m going to buy something for Safaa and Waliyah and I…I’ll text you later. Thanks for inviting me for lunch. Bye.” Zayn stuttered. He hurried out of Nandos leaving the others confused and shocked.

 

“Umm…did I mess up again?” Liam asked generally after Zayn left the table.

 

“No Li, you didn’t, I promise. Zayn just needs time too.” Doniya assures him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again didn't know anything about Doniya so yeah. three more chapters! :) x


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay i was supposed to post this yesterday but i got caught up anyway here you go :)

The Monday back was hard. He would usually pick Zayn up at his flat every morning but now he went to school with just him and Harry in the car. They arrive at Woodside and Liam parks the car at the corner spot in the parking lot. After climbing out of the car and locking it he and Liam walked towards the main gates to meet Niall and Louis. On the way to the gate students greets them ‘Hey’. Boys give them nods while some girls just giggles as they walk pass them.

 

They spotted Louis and Niall, Louis leaning on the wall while Niall is looking at Louis while eating something that looks like a burger. They stride towards them.

 

“Sup?” Louis nods at them.

 

“Not much” Harry replies and winked at him.

 

“Are you trying to talk like chatting on Skype or something?” Niall mumbles popping a pickle in his mouth. “And fyi, I can feel the flirting”

 

“Ha. Good one.” Louis says.

 

“We waiting for Zayn?” Harry asked and then twirled to face Liam.

 

“I…umm –“

 

“That’s a no” Niall said wiping his hands on his jeans.

 

They walk towards their lockers and put the unnecessary things for the first and second period. Just then Liam remembers that he has English first thing and English means bad grades and bad grades means Zayn helping him.

 

He left the other boys who went to their perspective classes while him; he went to English with a feeling of nervousness.

 

+++

 

He entered the room 5 minutes early but he wasn’t the only one inside (apart from Mr. Stuart) he recognizes the familiar raven colored hair sticking up while the boy’s head is slumped down on the table. It’s Zayn. Mr. Stuart asked him to tap Zayn and wake him up because he apparently allowed Zayn to sleep because Zayn was 25 minutes early. Mr. Stuart also told him that Zayn’s reason was because he got home late yesterday. Liam didn’t understood why Mr. Stuart was telling everything to him and then he remembered that Zayn tutors him everyday after school, well used to tutor him at least that’s what he thinks. He walked to the table where Zayn is sitting – sleeping. He’s having second thoughts of waking him up or just let him sleep through the class but he can also feel Mr. Stuart’s eyes on him the whole time. He taps Zayn’s shoulder and brings his face next to the sleeping boy.

 

“Umm…Zayn wake up we have 5 minutes before class starts” He whispered in Zayn’s ear.

 

Zayn stirred, eyelashes fluttering on his cheeks. Liam just wants to kiss him right there. Predictably, Zayn was surprised that Liam was there near him and just woke and whispered something to him. He didn’t know what to do so he just mouthed the other boy ‘Thanks’ not even showing a smile. Liam on the other hand bows his head to avoid Zayn’s eyes. He then walked over to the last table at the same row Zayn seats.

 

English class seems to go on forever but as soon as it ended Liam was glad not to mention Zayn too. Zayn walks out first not bothering looking at Liam.

 

+++

 

Zayn went straight to the bathroom and took out a sticky-note and wrote something on it. He then hurried to Liam’s locker and opened it and puts the note inside it and nonchalantly walked away.

 

+++

 

Just before Liam goes to lunch he stopped over his lockers to drop his things off. He opened it and saw a sticky-note sticking on it. He took the note and placed his bag inside his locker. He then closed his locker and leaned against it and started reading the note. It reads:

  

_Li,_

_Let’s not continue the tutoring I think it’s the best for us. And I reckon you’re getting better at it. Good luck with everything._

_Zee x_

 

Before Liam can even read the name of the sender he knows it was Zayn because of couple of reasons. First, because who would put a note in his locker? Of course someone who doesn’t want to talk to him. Second, no one knows his lock password except for him and Zayn. Lastly, he recognizes the hand writing duh. But a part of him still wants to shout because after all the things he have done to him Zayn still put a kiss next to his name. (the ‘x’)

 

He opened his locker again and grabbed his bag. He didn’t worry about putting the note back but instead he held tightly onto it. He runs to the cafeteria and over to their usual table. He saw Niall, Louis and Harry chatting with each other. He stands there in front of them and the three boys looks up to him.

 

“Hey Lia –“

 

“I’m going home. I’ll text you later why. Just tell the teachers I’m sick.” Liam said flatly and walked off.

 

He jogged back to his car and drove off. He wasn’t actually going home but instead he’s driving _home_ , back to Brighton. He didn’t tell anyone about this plan. He just had to go home because of what, depression? Sadness? Hurt? He had no clue. He has been driving for almost 2 hours now until he finally reached his destination.

 

He stopped the car and got out of it. He stood there in front of a bricked house with brown fence surrounding it. He missed it. He missed their house, the house where he grew and learned things. He grabbed his bag from the car and skipped towards the door. He rang the doorbell twice; a woman opened the door with the same eyes as his – his mom.

 

“Lia –“

 

He cuts off his mom by hugging her. In that moment he can’t take it anymore he let the tears stream down his face as his mom puts a soothing hand against his back. Once Karen, Liam’s mom, calmed him down she suggest that they should probably go inside and have a cup of coffee.

 

Liam’s sits himself down at the sofa, the same sofa where he opened his first Christmas present and lost his first tooth. Karen came back from the kitchen balancing two mugs in her hand. She hands one to Liam and started sipping her own.

 

“Nicola isn’t here if you’re looking for her.” Karen tells him “She’s at Uni right now”

                                                                                                                                                                                        

“Well mom, I didn’t actually plan in visiting here today it just kind of happened. And besides I’m supposed to be at school now.” he replies.

 

“Why are you here though?” Karen asked, “If you’re going to ask about the money and all, it’s fine and yes me and your father knows about your big falling out with Zayn but is there something else?”

 

“No, not in particular. It’s just before I go to lunch earlier I saw this note in my locker.” Liam said while handing the now crumpled note he got from Zayn to his mom. “And I finally realized that I can’t take it anymore, mom, I just need to let my feelings and tears out.”

 

“Tell me…” Karen says and Liam looks up to his mom with tears in his eyes but confusion building up. “Tell me everything that happened every detail, we used to do this you know? Every time you get wounds from playing when you were still a kid I would –“

 

“You would ask me to tell you the detailed story of it and how it happened and then you’ll clean my wound up.” he finishes his mom’s sentence and smiles up to her while Karen returns a soft smile back.

 

They spent the rest of the day talking about what happened and also Liam’s studies. His mom cooked him his favourite dish for lunch because he missed it in school. It was almost 4:00pm when his phone rang. He quickly picked it up and answered it not even looking at the caller I.D

 

“Hello?” Liam said calmly as Nicola steps inside through the door with a surprise look on her face. She gave Liam a confuse look while Liam just waved at her and smiled still holding the phone in place.

 

“Liam! Where the hell are you? I – we thought you were going home and you’re going to text us what the hell happened to you!” Harry shouted over the phone.

 

“Dude calm down I am at home” on the other end of the phone is a confused Harry “I’m at Brighton you shit”

 

“Oh” Harry said and then he shouted ‘He’s in Brighton!’ Liam guessed it was meant for Louis and Niall. “What happened though?”

 

“I’ll be there in 2 hours yeah? And then I promise you guys I’m going to explain everything. I’ll just say bye to mom and Nicola.”

 

“Okay. Say hi to Karen for us. See yah Li.” and then he hanged up.

 

Nicola came running downstairs with a pile of books in her hand. He mouthed her ‘I’m going’ and went to kitchen where his mom is reading a book.

 

“Hey mom” Karen looks up to him “I’m going to go now, Harry and the others are freaking out because I told them I was going home and they assumed it was home like my flat”

 

Kathy stood up and gave her son a hug and kissed him lightly on the cheek. “Take care okay? Just call me when something’s wrong. You and Zayn? You’ll be fine just wait till Prom”

 

They exchanged their goodbye and then he told Nicola that their mom would tell her everything that happened. Nicola just nods to this and kissed him on the cheek.

 

He drove 2 hours back to his flat and when he went inside and opened the door Harry runs towards him and crushed him into a tight hug.

 

“We were so fucking worried you twat,” Harry mumbles

 

“I’m surprised” Liam breaks from the hug and Harry punches him lightly on his arms.

 

“So what happened exactly?” Niall asks while Liam tosses his bag at Louis’s face that gladly accepts it while he also takes his shoes off.

 

“Got a note from him” Liam says and everyone became suddenly interested “Wait you guys aren’t sleeping over here right?” Niall and Louis shook their heads.

 

“We’re leaving at like 8 or 9 something like that. Just get on with your story!” Louis tells him.

 

“Here read this” he handed the almost torn note to them while the other three crowds over it. Harry then got up from the couch and hugs him again. “Harry, you have a great addiction in hugging people”

 

“No, just you because you’re my best mate” Harry says and Louis glared at them, “It’s going to be fine Li.”

 

“I hope so,” Liam whispers as he hugs Harry back.

 

Louis and Niall stands up and join in the group hug. Liam felt better after 3 days of not having Zayn. He knows things will be better as long as he has his family and best friends with him. Now, Prom, he just can’t wait for it. He can’t wait to have his Zayn back in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two more chapters! :P


	7. Chapter 7

The remaining two weeks before prom was hell for Liam. Every time he sees Zayn he misses him more. He always sees him alone but sometimes Niall or Louis or Harry would just come up to Zayn and talk to him and Zayn’s face will lighten up a bit and Liam? He would just wait for them in the corner with a smile playing on his lips because nothing could make him happier but seeing Zayn happy.

 

*** 

The two weeks before Prom was a lot tougher than what Zayn expected it to be. He was used to having friends. He as used to eating lunch with Niall, Louis, Harry and Liam but since the incident he has been alone again. The other boys apart from Liam may talk to him once in awhile to make him feel better but it’s still different there’s something missing, a big part of his heart is missing he reckons Liam must have took this big part. He also doesn’t plan on going to the Prom, which is in 3 days because of several reasons. First, he doesn’t have a date, he lost his date. Second, its just Prom right? Lastly, he doesn’t have any friends what would he do there? Stand in the middle and dance awkwardly or Sit and just drink.

 

***

 

It’s Wednesday and Prom is just a couple of days left, Friday to be exact. Zayn made up his mind that he’s not going to the Prom no matter what happens except if someone kidnaps him and brought him there actually because he can’t do something about that. He’s in his last class, Art; he enjoyed this because he can express his feelings through his artworks. The bell rang meaning it’s time for him to go back to his boring life. He packed is art materials and put it inside his bag. He left the Art room not saying goodbye to anyone but their teacher. He then opened the door and was met by a beaming Harry. Harry was grinning so hard that Zayn thinks his face is going to be ripped into two.

 

“Prom’s on Friday!” Harry shouted, literally shouted making few students look at their direction. Before Harry can shout again Zayn covers his mouth with his hands. Harry was saying something but he can’t understand it so he lets go of Harry and wipes his hand on Harry’ shirt.

 

“What were you saying?”

 

“I’m saying that Louis’ going to pick you up at your flat on Friday” Harry said still grinning. They started walking towards the main gate.

 

“Oh. That’s really nice but I’m not going to Prom thanks for the invite though” Zayn said.

 

Harry furrows his eyebrows and looked at Zayn amusingly because how can he not go to the Prom? And how about the big thing they have been planning? “Dude you need to go to the Prom!”

 

“Nah bro, made up my mind ain’t spending my time there. I’ll be at home doing who knows what.” Zayn said confidently.

 

Harry didn’t have time to answer because he stopped walking and stood there in the middle of the hallway and Zayn seemed to notice it and just shouted bye to Harry and walked off. Harry needs to tell Louis and Niall and also Nicola but before them he needs to tell Liam first.

 

He runs off passing and pushing students lightly because he needs to hurry up. He saw his friends crowded at Liam’s car. They were going to greet Harry when Harry stumbled against Liam and leans himself against him. Liam holds him up in place and asked Niall for a bottle of water but instead Niall gave him Coke.

 

“Dude calm down” Liam said handing the Coke to Harry. “What happened? Why are you such in a hurry?”

 

Harry signals him to wait for the answer because he’s still drinking. After finishing the can he earned a light punch from Niall because the drink was his. He then answered Liam but Louis and Niall were also listening, “Listen, guys –“

 

“We are listening” the other three said all at the same time.

 

“Zayn –“

 

“What about Zayn?” Louis said.

 

“Can you guys shut the fuck up and stop talking?” he told them still out of breath. “Okay Zayn, he’s not going to the Prom.”

 

“What do you mean he’s not? How do you even know this?” Niall questions him just before Liam.

 

“I talked to him awhile ago met him after his art class. Then he told me he’s not going to the Prom he’s just going to stay at home. We need to do something! We can not just let him ruin the big plan!” Harry says.

 

Liam remains quiet until he had an idea, a great one. He knows it will work because he knows Zayn too well. “Let’s go to our flat. I’ll call Nicola I reckon she’s back from Uni by this time.” He tells Harry. “You guys you can sleepover tonight even though it’s Wednesday.” he says pointing at Louis and Niall who just high fived each other.

 

They all climbed inside the car. Liam asked Louis to drive because he needs to call Nicola and ask her to come to his flat.

 

“Nicola” Liam says through the phone.

 

“Hey” she answers.

 

“Come to my flat like now.” Liam commands.

 

“Why?” Nicola replies.

 

“Zayn’s not going to Prom but I have a plan”

 

“Cheeky. Okay I’ll be there see you.” after that Nicola hangs up.

 

The ride back to Harry and Liam’s flat wasn’t exactly awkward but Liam remained silent while the other boys keeps on looking at him, curious about what Liam’s planning in his mind. Once in a while Liam will smirk to himself because of what he has in mind he thinks it’s going to be a great plan to get Zayn to go to the Prom that Zayn can’t just say no to it. He can’t wait to tell the others about it.

 

***

 

“What’s your plan bro?” Nicola asked Liam while she throws each of them a Burger because Niall texted her to buy some food.

 

“Yeah Li, you’ve been smiling to yourself a lot since we got inside the car earlier until now. It’s time to spill your number one plan. It better be good.” Harry said.

 

“Of course it’s good I planned it” Liam tells him with a wink.

 

Liam explains them what they have to do and apparently one of the things involved is Nicola being there in their Prom even though she is technically not a High School and not a student from Woodside. When Liam finishes a detailed plot of his plan the other 4 looks at him like he has three heads. They were actually surprised that Liam did so well in planning it because as far as they know Liam can’t function properly within the past few weeks because of his problem but just now he made an absolutely perfect plan, that is if they would do it properly.

 

“Okay. I’ll be there then. On Friday right?” Nicola asks and Niall nods at her. “What time does Prom starts? Or more like what time should I be there?”

 

“It starts at 7:00pm so I think you should be there in the morning so we can prepare” Harry suggests smiling at Nicola’s direction and Louis frowned at Harry.

 

“Hey, hey stop I can feel the flirting between you two” Niall said who’s sitting between Louis and Harry. “I don’t want to be the third wheel here yeah?” and Nicola just laughed at Niall.

 

“Anyone up for dinner before Nicola leaves?” Liam asks them and Niall said yes faster than the light travels.

 

They ate dinner laughing at all the stories Louis tells them. Finally Nicola had to go home and prepare for their 2 big plans on Friday.

 

***

 

After school Zayn took a taxi on his way home. The first thing he did when he arrived at his flat was did his home works. He didn’t even bother changing his clothes yet because he just wanted to finish everything first before he can fully relax.

 

After finishing his English and art homework and sketching few more random things he then went to his room to get change. He opened his wardrobe and the first thing he saw is his ‘supposed’ to be suit for Prom. He touches it lightly but his mind didn’t change, he’s still not going to the Prom. After he changed to his ‘PJs’ but more like removing everything else except his boxers. He climbed onto his bed and grabbed his phone. Yes it’s early but he got nothing to do and sleeping at 8:00pm can get him enough beauty rest for tomorrow. He scrolled down on his phone and tapped ‘messages’ as he scroll down name passed by; Doniya, Mom, Harry, Louis, Niall and in the later part, Liam. It’s been a long time since he called or texted Liam, which is why he isn’t in the earlier messages. He looks at the previous messages Liam has sent him, each and everyone of it includes the famous ‘x’ or kiss mark. He feels like crying but a larger part of his mind says don’t. He starts smiling like mad because of the stupid things he and Liam used to talk about. He misses it, he misses Liam. Sometimes, he still wonders if Liam would ever come back to him and tell him that his ready to come out to everyone.

 

***

 

The next day, Thursday Zayn woke up at 6:00am even though classes starts at 8:00am and he just lives less than half an hour away. He was preparing some cereals when someone knocked on his door. He has no idea who would knock on his door at 6:00am on a Thursday. He was just wearing his boxers, still, when he opened it.

 

***

 

Last night turned out pretty well for Liam. Niall and Louis still went home even though he told them to sleepover that night but then Nicola insisted that she’d drive the two boys home and after they left Liam was left with a pouting Harry. Liam woke up at 5:30am today (Thursday) he got ready, took a shower, brushed his teeth and changed into his clothes. He then went to Harry’s room who he expected to still be sleeping but a ‘Harry brushing his curls’ met him. Harry smiled at Liam brightly and told him that they should better be going because they’re going to do something important. They drive away without eating breakfast. They are not going to school yet because who would go to school at 5:30 in the morning? That’s just ridiculous even though he also thinks that waking up at 5:30am on a Thursday is just as ridiculous but in this case, it’s not. They arrived at their destination about 6:05am.

 

***

 

“Harry” Zayn breathes out still staring at the boy in front him and then another person appeared behind Harry. “Liam” he then realized what’s happening he coughed awkwardly and tried to cover his bare chest. He’s still surprised because why would Harry and Liam come to his flat at about 6:00? He stepped out of the way and told the two boys to come in. He gave Harry a nod and a small smile at Liam.

 

The two boys sat down at the couch feeling rather comfortable. “I…umm…I’ll just put some clothes on” Zayn excuses himself.

 

“I wished you didn’t” Liam whispers to himself but Harry heard him and he nudge Liam and smirked at him making Liam flushed in a bright shade of pink.

 

Once Zayn came out with sweat pants and a nirvana shirt hanging on his torso he then asked why they were here. He tried avoiding Liam’s eyes but every once in a while he will catch the boy staring at him.

 

“You told me that you’re not going to the Prom right?” Harry said. “I’m wondering if I could borrow your suit because mine tore in half after washing it,” he continued.

 

Zayn looks confused but he nods and told Harry that his going to get it. After getting the suit he went back to the couch with a suit perfectly folded and put in a paper bag. “Here” he handed the bag to Harry.

 

“Thanks mate” Harry said as he took the bag from Zayn’s hand “Get dress dude we’ll go to school at the same time. Right Liam? He can come with us right? You can drive him right? Right?”

 

“Yeah, of course” Liam croaks out, throat still dry.

 

Zayn walks back to his room and got dress.

 

***

 

The car wasn’t filled with chattering noises but instead the only thing that can be heard is Harry’s loud singing. It started when Call Me Maybe played and Harry smirks at Liam and Liam just roars annoyingly. When they arrived at school they all got off the car and Liam locks it.

 

“Umm…thanks” Zayn suddenly said making Liam jumped a bit.

 

“Welcome, anytime.” He said while staring at Zayn. He really wants to kiss him. But Zayn just smiled at him and walked away.

 

Prom is tomorrow and he’s sure that everything will be back the way it was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter will be up either tomorrow or friday it's going to be a bit longer than the other chapters but yeah! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its the last chapter oh my god okay its a bit confusing but bare with me.

They didn’t have classes in the morning obviously because it would be cruel if the school didn’t gave them time to prepare. Liam though already talked to the headmaster about what he planned, at first the headmaster didn’t believe it and thought it was going to be a joke but then Liam’s parents called him and made him believe that Liam was actually serious about it and so finally the headmaster said yes that they can prepare everything for the Prom this year excluding the food. He also allowed Liam, Niall, Louis, Harry and Nicola to go to the venue in the morning so they could prepare everything they need for the ‘big show’.

 

Liam drove off to the Venue where Harry, Niall, Louis and Nicola are waiting for him. He was supposed to be there already but then he slept in and Harry didn’t bother waking him up. When he arrived there he saw Nicola putting up colorful banners at the entrance. He parked the car at the side road and greeted her with a wave, which Nicola returned with a smile.

 

He went inside and saw the other 3 boys fixing the tables and chairs in place.

 

“Hey” he shouted across the large room. The boys looked up to see him and then Nicola enters the room. “Ready to get ready?”

 

“I see what you did there. But yes let’s do this”

 

They prepared and prepared and prepared. Liam was loosing his mind already because he wants this to be perfect as it possibly could.

 

“Where are the balloons? The paint? The glowing thingy dark thingy? The long table for the food? The flashing lights? The –“

 

“Dude calm down” Harry mocks him but putting an assuring hand on his shoulder, “Everything will be fine and perfect I’m sure about it. We’ll get your Zayn back”

 

“Doniya texted me she’ll be here in a few minutes.” Nicola announced. Liam asked Nicola few days ago if she can ask Doniya to help them with this. Nicola said yes to this and told Doniya about the whole plan she promised she won’t say a word to his brother and that she would help preparing it.

 

Not long enough Doniya arrived and Liam greeted her with a light kiss on her cheek.

 

“Li, I need to tell you something,” Harry whispered and then he glanced back at Louis who looks rather nervous.

 

“What is it?” Liam asks but Harry tugs him away from the group and pulled him outside towards the benches in the garden.

 

“Please don’t hate me –“

 

“Why would I hate you? You’re my best friend and I know that you know that.”

 

“Well please don’t hate your friend.” Harry corrects himself.

 

“Friend?” now Liam is really confused.

 

“Me and Louis might or might not be dating” Harry proclaimed. “And I decided that I think you should know about this before the others because you are my best friend and I knew that you wouldn’t hate me.”

 

“You and Louis are dating? Knew it.” Liam said with a smirk on his face.

 

“You kne – what?” Harry faced Liam properly eyebrows furrowed.

 

“I mean the flirting was really obvious and don’t worry I’m not mad it may be a bit awkward seeing you two make out but I’m cool with it as long as he doesn’t hurt you” Liam said confidently. Harry didn’t say anything but instead he hugs Liam tight.

 

***

 

Zayn wakes up at 10:00am, pretty late if you’re going to ask him but who cares he doesn’t have classes today because it’s Prom and he’s not going. Even if he changes his mind he can’t because Harry has his suit. But he’s really not going to change his mind.

 

He spends his morning and afternoon just eating and watching movies. Yes, it’s a pretty lazy day for him. The thought of Liam dancing with another girl or boy came to him and he can’t help but feel a pang of jealousy in his heart.

 

***

 

It’s 6:00pm when someone knocks on his door. He doesn’t expect Harry or Liam here because they’re obviously at the Prom.

 

It happens, the thing that he said is happening right now. “ _Except if someone kidnaps him and brought him there actually because he can’t do something about that”_ Two masked guys are grabbing him and dragging him outside his flat. The boys are wearing suits, which is unusual for kidnappers. On the other hand Zayn was just wearing boxer shorts and it’s freezing. One of them covers Zayn’s face with a handkerchief and soon enough he falls into deep sleep.

 

He wakes up inside a familiar car. His head is beating but he knows that he has been inside this car. Then he looked in front where two familiar faces greeted him. The one driving with the ‘weird fashion’ and the one on the passenger’s seat has a big pile of curls on top of his head. Louis and Harry.

 

“You’re finally awake!” Harry beams at him.

 

“What the fuck did you just do?” Zayn snapped.

 

“Not our plan but hey it worked” Louis said looking from the front mirror to wink at Zayn.

 

Harry tossed the paper bag Zayn gave him two days ago. “Here wear this”

 

Zayn recognize his suits and starts wearing it not because he’s eager to go to Prom now but because he’s freezing his balls off. “Why am I going to the Prom?” he asked himself but Harry heard it.

 

“First because it’s Prom, who wouldn’t want to go to the Prom –“

 

“Me” Zayn said flatly.

 

“Whatever. Second, because – you just need to find out until we’re there yeah?”

 

***

 

Students started arriving and Liam can’t help but panic. Not because students are here but because he’s going to do it once Harry texts Niall that they’re near. Niall is assigned at the Music station while Doniya and Nicola informs the students that something is going to happen but they don’t say what it is. Liam is now walking back and forth near the food table when someone puts a hand on his shoulder.

 

“You’ll be fine” Doniya assures him.

 

“I just hope it works and all the kidnapping thing works” Liam said his hands still shaking.

 

“It will. You know him too well for it to not work” Doniya said.

 

Niall came rushing to them with phone in his hand. He reached his phone out to Liam whose heart is beating faster than ever. He hesitated to read the text because he does he might just faint right there in front of everyone.

 

He looks around at the large room first. People dancing and going crazy everywhere. Girls and boys bouncing to Club Can’t Handle Me by FloRida. Everyone seems happy and contented; Liam thinks it’s time to break this for a while. He reads the text message from Harry saying:

 

_To: Niall_

_From: Curly_

_Be there in 10 minutes!!!!!!!!! I’m excited!!!!!!!!!_

 

He gives Niall the phone back. He then stands on the stage in front of everyone. He clears his throat and everyone stopped bouncing, grinding and dancing but now they’re all looking at Liam who seems like he’s going to breakdown anytime now. He opens his mouth and at first nothing came out the students in pretty gowns and suits are still looking up at him. He finally spoke up.

 

“You guys may heard about something special happening tonight,” He breathes out. “For the record, I’m the one who’s going to do something different compare to the Prom Woodside High School always have. You may be wondering if our headmaster even knows this, don’t worry he does.” Liam started feeling comfortable on stage and started walking around it. “I just need you guys to cooperate with me. I’m going to confess my love for someone in front of everyone but it’s gonna be in a different way and I hope no one would ruin it.”

 

“We got your back Liam!” Someone shouted at the back and then everyone erupted with Yeses and Cheers.

 

“I’m now going to turn off the lights but before that can everyone make a path in the middle please.” Liam asked politely. Everyone moved at the side and left a space in the middle where 3 people can fit. “Thanks” and just like that the lights are turned off and glowing paint appears on the walls. If they didn’t know that it was paint they would think of it as magic. The small droplets of the glowing paint seemed to stand out. Every color of it makes everything more magical than it can possibly be.

 

The stage wall behind Liam is covered with a black cloth that makes everything dull. There are also droplets of glowing paint on the ground where every student is stepping. You can see no one and nothing except the paint and balloons covered with it hanging out the ceilings and scattered around the floor.

 

‘This is it’, Liam thinks. He put his mic on the mic stand and stood near it. Niall grabbed his guitar and sat on the chair at the corner of the stage.

 

***

 

Meanwhile inside the car, Zayn is practically bored. He didn’t expect someone to actually kidnap him. He was just joking about it and besides he didn’t tell anyone that it would be the only thing that can make him go to Prom. But he has a suspect. On the passenger seat, Harry is just smiling so hard and Louis looks contented. Zayn then broke the silence.

 

“How’s life?” Zayn asked calmly.

 

“Good.” Louis replies. “Umm…me and ummm…. –”

 

“Me and Louis are dating” Harry finished Louis’ sentence and grabbed Louis’ free hand.

 

“Knew it. Flirting was pretty obvious.” Zayn said.

 

“Exactly what Liam said sigh lovebirds” Harry mumbles which made Louis laughed.

 

“What was that?” Zayn asked curiously

 

“Oh nothing” Harry replied then released Louis’ hand and then grabbed his phone and started texting.

 

“Who are you texting?” Zayn asked again “Sorry if I have so many questions”

 

“S’lright mate. I’m just texting Niall and telling him that we will be there in 10 minutes,” Harry said smiling at his phone excitement bubbling up in his tummy.

 

“Why does he need to know?”

 

“Wait and see yeah?” Louis raises his eyebrow at him.

 

“Fine”

 

***

 

They arrived at the venue as soon as the car stopped and parked properly. Harry and Louis runs away from Zayn. Leaving Zayn alone standing beside the car. He called Harry and Louis several times but they seemed to just suddenly disappear.

 

***

 

“Li” Harry hissed.

 

“Finally you guys are here!” Liam said avoiding the microphone. The students remained quiet waiting for what’s going to happen. “Oh my god wait you guys are here meaning –“

 

“Yes he’s out there he’s probably looking for us but we need to go get in place and by place I mean in the lights” Harry explained.

 

“Louis!” Harry hissed.

 

“Hey” Louis replied kissing him fully on the lips.

 

“Not now! I’m panicking” Liam mumbled

 

“Sorry” Harry and Louis said in unison.

 

Nicola and Doniya remained at the side of the stage while Louis and Harry hurried at the back of the stage to manage the lighting. Niall is still in place holding his guitar and Liam went back in the middle of the stage in front of the mic stand.

 

***

 

He can’t find Louis and Harry so he decided to walk towards the entrance. He saw colorful banners hanging from the entrance gates. The door to the large room is closed but he didn’t hesitate to open it. When he opened it the first thing he saw was black, completely black but when he looked again, this time using his brain he saw glowing paint everywhere. He’s confused because it’s Prom why is it like this? There a path in the middle that he assumed is made for someone. And then someone started singing.

_Your hand fits in mine like it’s made just for me_

_But bear this in mind it was meant to be_

_And I’m joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

 

Liam started singing knowing that Zayn is there already because he saw and heard the door opened. He cannot see Zayn fully because of the lack of light but he knows that Zayn is confused.

-

Zayn recognizes the voice but can it be? Is it really him? Is he dreaming? He looked down at his foot and saw glowing writing saying: _slowly walk towards the stage yeah?_

  

_I know you’ve never loved the crinkles by your eyes_

_When you smile, you’ve never loved_

_Your stomach or your thighs the dimples in your back_

_At the bottom of your spine but I’ll love them endlessly_

 

Liam continued singing but he’s still staring at the wide path in the middle of the crowd. He saw a person’s silhouette forming in it and then he smiled at himself. He heard students gasping from here and there he reckons they saw Zayn already but didn’t expect it to be him.

-

Zayn started walking slowly and as he walks a light opened and focused on him. He isn’t sure what’s going on but he finally saw the students who’s apparently just at his side. He kept on walking slowly and then stopped when he’s halfway through the path but the light still followed him.

 

_I won’t let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do it’s you_

_Oh it’s you they add up to_

_I’m in love with you and all these little things_

 

Liam saw Zayn stopped halfway through. Thank God Louis and Harry opened the lights on him or else he won’t be successful. He saw Zayn’s face confused but he can also see tears playing on Zayn’s eyes.

-

Zayn looked down once again and saw another glowing note on the floor saying: _count to 100 and then look straight up the stage._ He started counting up to 100 faster than a clock would do.

 

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_

_And maybe that’s the reason that you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversation are the secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you’ve never loved the sound of your voice on tape_

_You never want to know how much weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But you’re perfect to me_

Liam continues singing and Niall continues playing but in Liam’s head his also counting up to 100 not only Zayn. But they’re not the only ones who’s counting till 100, Louis and Harry too because that’s their cue.

-

The moment Zayn finishes counting he looked up at the stage and then a light was focused on someone – Liam. He stood there surprised, the light still focusing on him. Then suddenly rose petals started falling from the light from where he is standing. He looks up to see no one on top just the light and the rose petals falling.

 

“I think I’m going to cry” he hears a girl whispered and he thinks it’s the same girl from the football game.

 

“Shut up” someone beside the girl, says.

 

_I won’t let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it’s true it’s you_

_Oh it’s you they add up to_

_I’m in love with you and all these little things_

Liam is crying by this time. Doniya and Nicola are crying too because seeing their brothers from the side of the stage just staring into each other’s soul is really touching. Louis and Harry emerge from back stage and stands next to the two girls because they’ve done their jobs but Niall still kept on playing.

-

Zayn is in tears. He doesn’t know what to say. It’s perfect. He hears few more whispers from both boys and girls saying that he’s lucky and that it’s so sweet and perfect but he wasn’t expecting people to say that they’re perfect together though he did hear some of it.

 

Nicola, Doniya, Louis and Harry started giving the students glow sticks that they need to break so that it will light up once the cue is given. They whispered what the cue is to the students so that Zayn won’t hear them.

 

_You’ll never love yourself half as much as I love you_

_You’ll never treat yourself right darlin’ but I want you to_

_If I let you know I’m here for you_

_Maybe you’ll love yourself like I love you_

_Oh.._

_I’ve just let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_Because it’s you oh it’s you_

_It’s you they add up to_

_And I’m in love with you and all these little things_

 

Liam is still singing and at the same time staring at Zayn. Both of them crying but a smile is also playing on their faces.

-

Zayn can’t take it anymore he lets go of the handful of petals he caught in his hands when it was still falling. He runs towards the stage and climbed it he attacked Liam with a tight hug and buried his face on the crook of Liam’s neck.

 

Liam wasn’t expecting Zayn to come and run to him but when he did he hugged him back but he still kept on singing because he needs to. They remind on that position; Zayn’s back facing away from the crowd and face on Liam’s neck while Liam facing the crowd mic in his hand. Liam kept singing up until the last verse where a big thing he planned is going to happen. As he sings is his arms are tightly wrapped around Zayn’s waist not just because he missed him so much but also because he’s scared that he might lose the love of his life again and he doesn’t

 

_I won’t let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it’s true it’s you_

_It’s you they add up to_

_I’m in love with you and all your little things_

As Liam sings the last verse of the song the black clothe behind them falls down. Zayn immediately looks up at the wall that reveals a note written in capital letters and glowing paint. The students gasped and tears fell down from some.

 

Liam grabs the microphone once again and started talking. “The past 2 weeks for me was hell. It was hard without him” he said as he looks at the students and then at Zayn and back at the students again. “We’ve been together for 6 months turning 7 in few weeks. But I did really something stupid and we had a really big argument and falling out. Within the days I realized that he’s the best thing that ever happened to me that I couldn’t let him go. So, Zayn…” Liam looks at Zayn and reads out the note on the wall, “BE MINE AGAIN?”

 

Zayn didn’t answer yet because he’s still stunned of what’s happening. Liam’s arm is still around his waist and then he whispered, “Yes” it just slip out of his mouth but when he’s conscious of what’s going on and all the students around them he turned to face Liam and started shouting yes loud enough for everybody to hear.

 

Liam smiles through the tears. He closes the gap between him and Zayn once more. It’s not another ordinary kissed that they have shared, it’s magical. Passionate, slow and full of love. When he pulled back Zayn pouted telling him he wants more but it’s not time for that. The students erupt with cheers. You can see Nicola, Louis, Harry, Doniya and Niall (who just joined them after playing the guitar for Liam) smiling and crying for them while looking at them with awe in their faces. Liam hissed at Harry and Louis who just gave him a thumbs up but he kept on looking at them.

 

“The lights guys turn on the _fucking_ lights” Liam murmured while Zayn just laughed at Harry and Louis who falls down as soon as they run towards the backstage.

 

The lights went back on and the glowing paint is now just ordinary paint. Nicola went up the stage and announced that everyone can party and go crazy again. Liam also thanked the students for supporting him and Zayn. He also thanked them for cooperating.

 

***

 

“Doniya?” Zayn said in shock as he and Liam makes their way at the side of the stage where their friends are.

 

“I…hey bro” Doniya said shyly.

 

“You’re part of this?” Zayn asked smiling at her.

 

“Not really I just helped preparing some stuff awhile ago” Zayn hugged her and whispered ‘thank you’ to Doniya.

 

“Guess we won’t be needing this anymore?” Harry says making Zayn pull away from his sister. He raises the notepad that says “THINGS WE NEED TO GET THE LOVEBIRDS BACK TOGETHER”.

 

“Nah, we don’t need it anymore” Louis mocks as he put his arm around Harry and presses their faces together.

 

“Hey, take care of him yeah?” Liam suddenly tells Louis and he just nods a blush creeping onto his cheeks. He then nudged Zayn’s arm and said, “Wanna go outside and talk?” Zayn just nods at him.

 

They escaped the crowd who’s dancing and jumping to the beat of DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again by Usher. As they pass by them students greeted them congratulations and smiled at them. This made Liam’s stomach turn because if he only knew that they would react like this he would have done it a long time ago.

 

They settled down on the bench at the garden behind the venue. Even though the bench was wide enough for 5 people they sat next to each other feeling each other’s warmth. Zayn hugged him tight and Liam returned it back until he remembered something in his big inside pocket in his blazer. He wriggled himself from Zayn’s grip but the other boy just hugged him more tightly not wanting him to leave his side.

 

“I need to give you something” Liam explained and as soon as Zayn heard this he loosen his grip around Liam straightaway. Zayn looks at Liam with an inquisitive expression. As Liam pulls out this thing from his blazer Zayn eyes widen because he remembered it. Liam hands Zayn the book he wanted the day the day Doniya asked him if he wanted to go shopping. The day he went to lunch at Nandos with them but left earlier. He took the book from Liam’s hand and stared at it.

 

“Thank you” Zayn breathes out. “How did you know?”

 

“I might have eavesdrop yours and Niya’s conversation at Nandos when she was asking you if you found any good books.” he said while putting a hand on his head and then looking down. “I’m sorry you know? For everything that I did. I didn’t mean for it to happen Zee, I swear. I just wasn’t ready for it. But as what I told everyone a while ago, those days when we were apart it was hard, babe. I missed you.”

 

Zayn grabbed his chin and looked straight into his boyfriend’s eye. “My turn yeah?” he tells Liam and the other boy just nodded. “I’m sorry if I let you leave my flat that night. I was shocked and hurt. I was a mess after that though. I felt lonely without you. And I missed you more you idiot.” Zayn said smiling at Liam.

 

“I love you babe” Liam tells him.

 

“The feeling is mutual” Zayn said making Liam frown. “Kidding, I love you more”

 

“Impossible because _I_ love you more” Liam argues.

 

“Whatever” Zayn rolls his eyes at Liam. “You know when I entered in the room awhile ago and all I saw was black, I was scared then a light flashed on me I felt alone. But when the light appeared on you that’s when I realized that there’s light even in the darkest places.”

 

“Just like inside my heart when you weren’t beside me. It was dull and dark but I know deep inside it is a light, a light that will always believe that I’m going to get you back.” Liam answers him while stroking his cheek. “And now, I have you back”

 

“It did work” Zayn said as he kiss Liam fully on the lips.

 

“It did” Liam mumbled between the kiss.

 

Zayn pulled back and stared at Liam.

 

“Wanna get out of here?” Liam asked smiling at him.

 

“Yeah” Zayn breathed out. “Don’t let me go again yeah?”

 

“Never”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (credits to One Direction for the song Little Things :P)
> 
> To whoever read this fic thank you so so much! Never thought this would get above 1k hits but it did! I had fun writing this really. 
> 
> Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH! You can still talk to me even though this fic ended already. xxxxxxx


End file.
